Eight Dollar Engagement Rings
by finngasm
Summary: Although they're miles apart, nothing will ever keep them from being together. Short song fic to Chase Coy's - Eight Dollar Engagement Rings.


A/N: I heard this song, and I immediately thought, wow this is completely finchel if they both kept up a long distance relationship! I hope you guys like it, reviews would be awesome(:

* * *

><p><em>We met more than two years back<br>It's frightening how time can go by so fast  
>that you don't even notice when it's gone<em>

Finn could remember the first time he met Rachel, that very first day in glee club. Although there were things about her that intimidated him, he quickly fell in love with her voice, and without even realizing it, her. He couldn't believe how much he loved her, hell sometimes he loved her so much it hurt, but he knew he would never want to trade their love for anything in the world. He missed her so much since she had gone off to NYU, joining the musical theater program, while he enrolled in Ohio State, getting a football scholarship. They were still together, taking turns visiting each other during breaks, but he still ached for her when she wasn't with him.

_There's something about Ohio that I can't help but love  
>But sometimes the highway miles seem so long<br>So don't cry, darling, I'll be there in the morning but you know,  
>that the worse part is always heading home<em>

Finn would drive, for hours on end, to see Rachel. He would walk to New York if it meant he was going to see her. Plane tickets were expensive, so it had become a habit for him to drive to where she was when he had a week off, finally feeling at home when she would fall into his arms. She would cry to him over the phone sometimes telling him how much she missed and loved him. Finn would cry sometimes too, not that he'd admit it. Rachel was his everything and without her next to him, he sometimes felt, like the best part of him was in New York.

_We spent so much time apart  
>I know, sometimes it's hard but girl, but if there's one thing I'm sure of, it is us<br>besides, we have the small things like eight-dollar engagement rings  
>to keep us sane 'till you get on that bus<em>

Finn and Rachel had ended up missing one of their weekends off that they usually would've gotten together, because Rachel had auditions to prepare for. It was hard for both of them, being without the other for even longer then they had expected. Rachel had called him up that night and told him to break up with her, she wasn't worth it. Finn had told her she was crazy and he loved her more then anything. That night Finn jumped into his truck, and drove all the way to New York, surprising Rachel very late that night with a text that he was there. She jumped into his arms and cried, and Finn sat her down on the bed, getting on his knee in front of her. "I'm never leaving you, I love you more then life itself Rachel," he presented her a small ring, "This-this isn't some fancy ring, but, it's all I have right now, and I don't want to wait any longer," Finn said, before being cut off with Rachel's lips on his._  
><em>

_So don't cry, darling, you'll be here in the morning but you know,  
>that the worse part is always heading home<em>

Finn held her tightly, wiping the tears that were silently falling down her face before leaving her dorm. As he left he heard Rachel's voice promising to him that she was going to visit the next weekend on a long bus ride home. He hated that he had to leave yet again, but he knew that if they both worked on their futures now, they would be able to have a better life for themselves later._  
><em>

_One day we'll start our new life  
>behind the glow of the pale city lights in an apartment of our own<br>it will be so perfect and we'll both know that it was worth the wait  
>I can hardly wait for that day to come<em>

They laid together in Finn's bed, comfortable in each others embrace. Rachel admired the small ring on her finger, smiling up at Finn, asking him for his thoughts on the future. Finn smiled back at her and told her his dreams to live in New York with her soon, in a small apartment that would be perfect for the both of them. He told her how he couldn't wait to wake up to her beautiful face every morning and go to sleep with her every night. Rachel smiled and her heart swelled. They were happy. The distance had only proved that their love was real. Everything felt right as Rachel snuggled closer into Finn's arms._  
><em>

_So don't cry, darling, cause one day every morning we'll both know  
>that the best part is always heading home<em>


End file.
